Concrete Rose
by Mageofblackflames
Summary: There's a fine line between love and lust...Sasuke'a about to learn that the hard way. SasuNaru, SasuNaruGaara, SasuKaka, KakaIru, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M

Mage: YEAH, ANOTHER STORY! I LOVE WRITING! There's going to be a lot of random emotional shit going on here, so don't go crazy about it, just let it flow, and it'll make since. By the end, everything will fall into place...somehow.

Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto, but refuses to accept it. A lot of other emotional shit goes on, and Sasuke tries to draw the line between love and lust.

Chapter 1: Obsession

Sasuke turned his head and looked at Naruto for the hunderth time in a row. Why he was distracted by the boy was obvious in a way. But he was Sasuke. He wasn't going to sit back and let himself fall for someone.

Not a guy.

Especially not Naruto. He wasn't obsessed with him. He couldn't be.

And yet, as Kakashi explained their latest mission, a very easy task indeed, he could barely keep up.

"So we've got to baby sit a bunch of spoiled brats?" Naruto asked in a contemptous tone. "You have got to be screwing me over! Master, when are we going to get another REAL mission! I'll be sixteen in four months! I ain't gettin no younger over here!"

Flipping through his book, he sighed. "It's not like you get bland missions all the time. We just went on a deadly one _three _weeks ago. How many encounters with death could you possibly need!"

"As many as I can possibly get!"

"Well, as long as I'm your teacher, once a month is fine by me."

"I don't mind," Sakura said, agreeing with her teacher. "I like kids, and besides, whats so wrong with a little simple work every now and then."

"It doesn't seem like Sasuke has any objections, do you? Sasuke?...Sasuke!"

His mind was ripped from his conflicted thoughts as he faced his Master. "Huh? Oh, no. I don't really care. Lets just go and get it over with so I can go home."

"Leave it to Sasuke to be the ass kisser," Naruto hissed.

On the inside, he whimpered at the sheer hatred in the blonds voice. But instead, he retorted, "Besides, the easier the mission, the less amount of times I have to save your ass."

"My ass! Excuse me, but I surely remember taking a fucking kunai in the hand for you three weeks ago!"

"I didn't ask you to, dobe." It was true. The boy had saved him on a quite a few occasions, and each time it made him wonder if the kitsune really did hate him as much as he acted. It was possible that -

"Then next time I'll let your ass die!"

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, slapping him in the head.

"Thats more than enough from the both of you," Kakashi stated. "Team mates shouldn't argue."

"Thats right! Apologize!" Sakura ordered.

"What? But he started it!"

"Naruto, don't make me angry."

Swallowing his pride, and rolling his eyes, he relented. "Sorry." He said blandly.

Sasuke smiled smugly. "Thought so."

"What! I'll kill you!"

"You still have years until you get even halfway as good as me. It'd be a waste of effort." Walking ahead of the group, he tried to push the hurt expression that crossed Naruto's face out of his mind.

Such a shame he was losing his cold streak.

"I. Hate. Children." Naruto said angrily, walking back from their mission covered in everything from baby food to finger paint.

"I loved them!" Sakura said in an elated tone. "They were so cute and cuddly and sweet!" Amazingly, she was as clean as she had left. Maybe she had a way with children, or maybe they were to scared of her to do anything, but either way, the others were jealous.

"It could have been worse," Kakashi reminded. "Well, I'm off to hand in this mission report and purge myself of the thought of those brats - I mean - lovely tykes. Laters." And in a puff of smoke, there teacher was gone for the day.

The blond sighed. "This is so gross, in every sense of the word."

"You shouldn't hate kids," Sasuke remarked, wanting to start trouble. It was only when they were argueing that the blond paid him attention. Undivided attention. He'd get this angry, yet amazingly sexy look that said, 'I'm so gonna kick your ass.'

"And why not!" There was that look.

"You're about as smart as one."

Tired, annoyed, and still pissed off from their earlier argument, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his neck and pinned him to the door of a nearby shop closed for the night. "Listen, I'm fucking tired of your shit, got it!"

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura cried.

But Sasuke didn't want him to stop. He close. So close. Their faces just inches away. He could feel the blonds breath coming out in short, angry gasps agaisn't his lips. He was touching him, something that rarely ever happened. They normally had as little contact as possible, but the boy was _touching him_. And he had that look in his eyes. "What are you going to do?" Sasuke growled, wanting to see how far this could go. "Hit me? Ha! I wish you would." 'Do it...do it.'

"Naruto, don't!"

"You know what...I won't." Naruto let him go, taking a step back.

The Uchiha smiled. "Not as tough as you talk, huh?"

"No. Just smarter than you think. Lets face it. You aren't worth my time, energy, or breath. If I could, I'd avoid looking at you because even my eyes are to good for you! You disgust me! You make me sick to my core and I HATE YOU! YOU THINK YOU'RE SOMETHING SPECIAL JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE HEIR OF SOME BIGSHOT CLAN. WELL GUESS WHAT! THEIR DEAD, AND THEY ARE SO LUCKY THAT THEY DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR WORTHLESS ASS. YOU KNOW WHAT? KNOW WHAT I THINK? YOU'D BE BETTER OFF SLITTING YOUR FUCKING WRIST YOU LETDOWN OF THE HUMAN RACE!"

And unable to look at his archrival for another heated moment, he turned away and walked off. Sakura, who had watched the entire exchange stood with her mouth open. Never, ever had she heard Naruto say such horrible, insensitive things. Such cruel, thoughtless words. And Sasuke didn't know what to think. He wanted to act like he was glad that he could make the boy so angry. That it only proved he was better than the blue eyed ninja. But his heart hurt. A deep, terrible pain that he couldn't describe, but was so evident, he was almost certain he was having a heart attack or a stroke. He was dying, he had to be.

"Sasuke..." Sakura walked up to him, but he brushed her off.

"I'm fine," He said grinning. "That dobe is just having another brat-attack. Like I care."

But she could tell he cared. She could see it in his eyes. He was beyound hurt.

He was crushed.

Shattered.

And as he walked his way home, he almost felt the urge to cry. Almost. But he didn't. As a young child, he had come to accept the horrible truths that life would often throw in your face without reason or need.

Such was life.

Sweeter than chocolate. Bitter as Hell.

Mage: WOW! Even I have to pat myself on the back for that one, which I normally don't do! So, what do you think? This is my secound story. I'm just getting used to this whole 'fanfic authoress' thing. I love writing so, I don't care what other people think about GuyXGuy or GirlXGirl. I can't help it! Oh, and a quick shout out to all my reviewers of my first story thats still unfolding. THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH! KISSKISSSKISSKISSSTONGUE...KISSKISSKISSGROPE...KISSKISS. _All sexual harrasment complaints can be emailed to my manager: K _


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: M

Mage: HEEEEEEEEEY! I FELL SO. HIGH. But I'm just sleepy. Anyway, hope you liked the first chapter.

Summary: Naruto muses on his feelings for Sasuke, and he and Sakura share a moment. (DISGUSTING, I KNOW!)

Chapter 2: Special mission

Naruto slammed the door to his home as he threw his keys on a nearby table. Switching on a light, he kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. Why was it every time he blasted Sasuke, he felt bad? He didn't he feel in the mood for any Ramen, even though he hadn't eaten all the day. It wasn't his fault, he told himself. Sasuke started it. He wanted to act like the bitch, the bad ass. Sometimes it doesn't pay off. 'But what you said was harsh,' A tiny angelic voice whispered into his left ear. 'Fuck that out the ass!' Another voice said. 'You were totally right about what you said! And he deserved it! So what if it was a bit cruel and insensitive. SO? Has he ever been sensitive about your feelings?'

"Thats right," Naruto said, taking a pack of ham out of his fridge. "Whenever he curses me out, I take like a man. A really defensive one." He picked up the mayo and mustard and any other side additions. "Besides, it's not like I care about his feelings any damn way."

'So why are you thinking about you?' The sweet voice asked.

'Fuck that out the ass!' The same little devil voice cursed.

"Because I'm still pissed at him! Who wouldn't be! He's a total jerk off."

'But you're constantly thinking about him.'

"Because I'm constantly angry with him! Ha! I'm smarter than you conscience!"

'So why do you dream about him?'

"...Go to hell."

'I'm your good side. Asswipe.'

"Then go to hell for the hell of it!"

'Fine. Be that way! I never wanted to be a blond anyway! I'll go be Tom Cruise's conscience! Gods know he needs one.'

Naruto shook his head and sighed. It was official. He was going crazy. There was no reason for him to be worried about the Uchiha. Why in the world would he fall for someone who hated him? It wasn't normal, not at all. But he couldn't help it.

It just...happened.

He wished it hadn't. At first, he was so into Sakura it was crazy. But the more she ignored him, and paid more attention to Sasuke, it made Naruto do the same. He thought if he studied the brunett long enough, he'd understand why Sakura liked him, other than the obvious reasons of him being handsome, wealthy, powerful, and talented. Then it hit him. Maybe those _were_ the only reasons she wanted him. She was more shallow than Naruto first thought. And soon, he found himself drawn to Sasuke, and in more than just the archrival way. Sometimes, if he looked up in time, he would swear that he would catch the Uchiha starring at him with an odd expression on his face.

Growling at his confusing thoughts, he cut his sandwhich in half and walked into his room, collasping on his bed. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

Laying on his bed, still in full uniform, Sasuke couldn't get Naruto's words out of his mind. It still stung. He didn't even understand why he liked that dobe. There was absolutely nothing special about him. For gods sake, he's a guy. 'I'm not gay,' He said. 'I don't like guys.' Getting up from his bed, he made his way to his bathroom. Pulling open his medicine cabinet, he grabbed two diffrent light brown bottles half filled with pills. The first bottle holding a abundant amount of small, oval tablets, and another half filled with round blue pills. He needed the pain killers to help with his numerous injuries that he sustained during particulary difficult missions. His current injury, an aching pain in his shoulder, that was driving him crazy with pain.

Popping one of each variety into his mouth, he swallowed them without difficulty. Turning on the hot water of the shower head, he undressed, and slipped into the running water. In the middle of his cleansing session, a loud, steady knock at his front interrupted his relaxation. Groaning out a few choice words, he turned off the water, and after a quick dry, threw on a pair of boxers and white tee.

"One minute!" He shouted as the knocking persisted. Descending down the stairs, he unlocked the door and raised a brow at his visitor. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

She looked down and fidgeted under his gaze. "...I um...well I know you were a bit upset - I mean angry at what Naruto said, and so I thought that you know, we could talk or something. I mean, he was pretty harsh and all, and I just...um..."

Understanding it would be even rude to him if he turned away, he allowed her to come in. "Take a seat."

Kicking off her shoes she sat down on a soft, white couch in the sitting room.

"Want something to drink? Eat?"

"No I ate already."

"Your parents know you're gone?"

She chewed her lip nervously. "Um...no, not really. I...I uh..kinda snuk out."

'Great,' He thought. 'I'm harboring a teenage fugitive.' He sighed, takeing a seat next to her. "Look, thanks for coming over, but I'm fine, really." That was the truth. The pills had kind of dulled the pain in a way. He wasn't really to bothered over it anymore, but he knew as soon as morning came, and he'd have to spend another day with the bond, it start up again. But it was nice that she cared enough to come over so late. He wasn't sure if it was his lack of good judgement, or another one of his attempts to prove to his heart that he was not into guys, or Naruto, but without warning he leaned in a kissed her.

She was more than a little shock, emitting a loud sqeak as his lips touched hers. On instinct, she kissed back. Her heart was beating in triple time. She had dreamt of this moment for years, and now it was finally happening, he was really kissing her. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't. It wasn't as exciting for Sasuke. It didn't fell right for him. It felt wrong in a way. Like she wasn't the one he should be kissing. Awkward. He was full of himself in a way, and he wouldn't fell awkward making out with someone. Maybe it just didn't fell right with _her_. Ignoring the worry, he slid one hand up her dress, to the buckle of her shorts. Suddenly, he pulled back, both breathing heavily from lack of sufficent oxygen. "You should go," He said.

Nodding, and still dazed, she stood. Sasuke walked her to the down, wished her good night, kissed her one last time, and closed the door. While Sakura skipped home in utter elation, Sasuke dragged himself to his room, feeling worse than ever.

For some reason, it just didn't feel right with her.

* * *

Things weren't much better the next day. Sasuke and Sakura were the first to make it at the meeting area. They gave each other looks. She was unsure of what to say to him. Did last night mean they were finally dating? Were they a couple? Did he want _her_? She didn't know how to come out and just ask. And he seemed not to care, acting indiffrent as if the incident hadn't happened. Maybe he didn't remember, she thought. But he remembered. He just didn't want to talk about it.

"Um...uh...Sasu - "

"Hey Sakura!"

She was cut off by Naruto's over excited yell as he bounded over to them. "Your timing is horrible!" She cried, hitting him for no other reason than that of being agitated.

"What? What did I do?" Looking over at Sasuke, they held eye contact and then both looked away in a huff.

"Freaks," Sakura said under her breath.

And as they waited, neither said another word. Sasuke peeked over at Naruto's way, watching as the blond rocked back and forth, waiting impatiently. He whished he could say something. But there was nothing

really worth saying at the moment. Not with Sakura around, and his ego still intact. He may have had a few pills, but he wasn't _that drugged_.

Two and half hours later Kakashi finally appeared, smiling and content. "Hey guys."

"In all the time we've known you," Naruto said. "You've never been on time. Not even once. Where the hell do you go!" He assumed the elite was still fighting for the attentions of one certain Chunin. As was half of Konoha's male population.

"Good news." The elite completly ignored the question. "No missions for you today."

"WHAT!" The blond shouted.

"Well, not for you Sakura. But I have a special mission for Sasuke and Naruto."

"This is a joke, right?" The Uchiha concluded.

"No. I've noticed that the relationship between you two as team mates as deminished greatly over time. The Hokage seems to agree with me, so we came up with an interesting assignment for the two of you."

"And that would be?"

"You two have to spend the entire day together. I want to learn things about each other that a team mate should know. By tomorrow, I want a two page report about what you learned, what you think, and if you can try and be more understanding to each other. Believe me, if this behavior continues, I may have to split you two up in diffrent cells. If I don't, it could have a negative and dangerous effect on us during missions. I don't want to risk anything, but I'm more than sure you can make it work."

"Master Kakashi! How could you do this to me!" Naruto glared daggers at the man. "_Why _would you do this to me!"

The elite rolled his eyes, "Oh calm down. It isn't the end of the whole damn world. It's time to put your diffrences aside and put the structure and security of this team first. You're getting older, and I expect you to wiser."

"And if we refused?" Sasuke questioned. "What happens."

"You'll be banned from any and all cell missions and activities untily you do."

Naruto nearly passed out in disbelief. Falling to the ground, he screamed like a bitch. The brunett's lip twitched slightly, but he made no outbursts. If there was a hell, he was sure this was included in the one way package. There was need to deny it. A part of him _wanted _to spend a day with him. He was curious as to what was really going through the boys mind at times. Was he really as dense as he acted? Probably not.

Sakura pouted slighty. What she wouldn't give to spend an entire with Sasuke. Why did it have to be Naruto? He was always ruining things for her. Always.

"Master Kakashi, I can't do this," The kitsune explained. "It just wouldn't work. It's fine that we hate each other, but if you just want us to work together, we can do that without this assignment. Please, please, don't make us." He was hell bent on getting out of this any way possible. But the problem was it wasn't possible.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm sorry, but this has also been agreed on by the Hokage. Todays Friday. You have until Monday to get it done, and if not, don't show up until you do." With that said, the elite dissapered in a puff of smoke.

"I'm not doing this." Sasuke said rebelliously. Inside, he hoped Naruto would be the first to give in and agree to the arrangement.

"Neither am I!" The boy replied.

Walking over to the brunett, Sakura placed a soothing hand on his arm. "Come on Sasuke. You have to. If not, no missions. Don't you want to get stronger? If you do, just bare with him for 24 hours. No more, no less."

Walking, Naruto snorted. "Like I said. Hell no!"

Sasuke nearly sighed as the blond left them, but thought agaisn't it. "Fine. If he doesn't want to, theres nothing I can do."

"Naruto! Get back here! You aren't being fair!"

Without turning around, he gave them the finger, and turned the corner.

She huffed angrily. "He's always ruining things for everyone! He's such a brat!" Turning to the Uchiha, she chewed her lip. "Well...I guess you want to get home...bye."

He didn't know why he said it, but he did. "I could hang around you for the day. I got nothing better to do."

She flushed deeply. Could things get any better? All her dreams seemed to be coming true. "...Really? You mean it?"

He felt like smacking himself, or running after Naruto and begging him to accept Kakashi's offer. He nodded. "Yeah."

Smiling she placed her hand in his and then froze. "Oh...is-is this okay?"

He squeezed her hand. "Yeah." Whatever his problem was, he swore to solve it once he got home.

It would probably be to late to pull out now. Sakura was falling for him even more, and at a rapid pace.

* * *

"Poor kid," Iruka said to Naruto, patting the fox boy on the head. "I'll talk to Kakashi about it for you, and if I have to, I'll go to the Hokage myself."

"Really!" He beamed. "You'd do that!"

"Why not? It's not fair. Not everyone is meant to get along."

"Thats right! Thats what I told him. He didn't listen."

"You know how Kakashi is. He only wants the best for his students. Come on, I'll take you to the noodle bar so you can eat something. You haven't eaten yet have you? Wait, why am I asking? It doesn't matter."

Along the way to the shop, they caught of glimspe of Sasuke and Sakura walking into a nearby shop. For a moment, Iruka didn't trust his eyesight. "Is that...Sasuke holding Sakura's hand?...Since when did they hook up?"

Torn between jealousy, rage, and confusion, he shrugged as if he didn't care. "Who knows. They always seemed to get with each other better than me, so it isn't odd."

He could hear the attitude in the boy's voice and looked at him. "Naruto...do you really dislike him? I mean, you know, if you didn't, it would be fine. There's no reason you have to, you don't have anything to prove."

"Master Iruka, what do you mean? Why would I like him?"

"I'm just saying. You know it wouldn't bother me if...I mean, you know, you liked him. You know...LIKED him."

He chuckled before realization dawned on him. "Master, you know I don't - OH MY GODS! YOU THINK I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM!"

"WHAT! I never said that!" By now, the area around them had become very quiet. "Oh what are you looking at? Half of you are gay anyway!" Nodding in agreement, the villagers turned back to their own buisness.

"Master, I'm not a queer, alright? Besides, that is so gross! How can you sleep with a guy? Thats just not right." Iruka gave him a look and the boy shook his head. "I mean, no, It's, I didn't mean to offend you I just...I just don't want you to think of me that way."

He sighed. "Even if you were, not saying you are, but if you were, it wouldn't bother me. You know that. And I wasn't trying to say that you wanted to...do that with Sasuke."

"Good. Oh! Were here!" Running into the shop, Iruka close behind, he ordered four bowls of Raman, two plates of shushi, and three whole fried fish. "Master, do you want anything?"

"Just a salad."

"Are you on a diet?" Someone from behind asked him.

Turning around, he came face to face with Kakashi. "Oh...Master Kakashi. What a pleasent surprise."

The sides of his eye crinkled as he smiled. "I should think so. I don't doubt Naruto has told you about his latest assignment?"

"Yes, he has. And I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Really? Well, talk."

He smiled at Naruto. "I'll be right back."

"Turn on the charm," the blond whispered. "Do the hair flip, anf half smile, and sultry voice. Make him sweat."

"Boy, who taught you those things?"

"I watch a lot of t.v."

Shaking his head, he pulled the elite a fair distance away from the counter, and into a corner. "You know this won't work, right?"

"I think it will. They both have the potential to get along well, but they have to work for it. The have to understand the value of a bond between one ninja and their team mates. Thats why this exercise is so important."

"Oh," Iruka said, realizing the reason. "Well, in that case, I guess I'm okay with it. So, I'll see you later."

"Wait a minute. I have something I want to talk to you about."

'Oh lord,' He thought. 'Here it comes.' No matter how many times he tried to duck and dodge, it always came to a point when a talk was needed. It's not that he didn't like the elite, quite the contrary. Who didn't want to bed the jounin? And how many had already? "I'm listening." And so the conversation off with little questions about interest, then about likes and dislikes, and even a few sexual refrences. While those two discussed certain matters, Sakura and Sasuke walked in, still holding hands. Hearing the sound the small bell that rang whenever the door opened, Naruto turned and looked at the couple. Sasuke looked back at the blond bombshell. His blue eyes wide and questioning. Eyes as bright as the night was dark, and he ran a hand through his hair either in confusion or frustation. He turned back to his large meal, attempting to ignore the sinking sensation in his stomach.

Seeing a small group of her girlfriends, Sakura walked over to them and began chatting it up. For a moment Sasuke stood in his spot, then gathering a little courage, walked over to the counter and sat on a swivel stool next to Naruto. "Stuffing your face as usual I see."

He huffed. "Don't come over here if you plan on starting bullshit."

"Actually, I came over here to talk about tomorrow."

"Whats tomorrow?"

"Our first day in hell. Remember? We're stuck together for twenty four hours."

He swallowed hard. "I told you, I'm not doing that crap."

"If you ever want to go another mission, you better. Besides, I promise to be on my best behavior."

"There is no such thing as 'best behavior' when it comes to you."

"Look, I'm trying to make this stupid assignment work. Can you stop being a blond bitch and help out?"

Slamming down his chop sticks, he stared the ninja in the face. "Fine! You want it to work? It will. But so help me god, if you so much as come out your mouth wrong - "

"Best behavior."

Naruto snorted. "Wouldn't you much rather bring Sakura with us?"

"Don't try it. I already know all there is to know about her. I have to learn about _you_." The boys face reddened just slightly, and Sasuke wondered if he should just start up some old fashioned flirting. But without making it so obvious. "Seeing as we're spending every minute together, do I have to shower with you?"

He breathed hitched in his thoat. "That...won't be needed."

"But that way, we'd find out a _whole lot_ about each other, right? If you're as dumb as you look, there may not be much I need to know."

"There's a lot about me that people don't know! I'm a very deep person you know! But how could I expect you to understand?"

"I'll have to by the end of tomorrow." Looking over, he saw Kakashi and Iruka talking quietly. "Since when did those two start going into dark corners to talk?"

"Just leave them." Forsaking his uneaten food, he stood. "Well...bye."

He wanted Naruto to stay. No use in asking. "Bye. Don't forget."

Putting on his jacket he gave Sasuke a forced smile, "Yeah, whatever."

The brunett watched him walk out of the shop.

Mage: Phew! Done with this chapter. So, hows it going so far? If there is something you want added, or to happen, just fill me in and you will get your wish!


End file.
